


To The End

by antisocialhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, First Time, French!Luke, Gay Smut, Grinding, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top!Michael, Virgin!Luke, bottom!Luke, french exchange student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always 'je' this or 'vous' that and Michael was lost; he couldn't hold a conversation with the French exchange student if his life depended on it and he honestly wanted to scream because he'd taken like six years of the damn language and Luke was really fucking hot, and Michael deserved to be able to communicate the fact that he wanted to fuck the boy into next month. Really, was it that much to ask for? He didn't think so. </p><p> </p><p>Or, the one where Michael and Luke fuck on the couch, and Luke speaks french the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, lol this was a prompt requested on tumblr
> 
> Request: Heyyy can you please write a muke smut where Luke is French and then they have the cheeky bum secks and he just speaks French while they're doing the do oMF thanks ily :)
> 
> So, here it is
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (check out my end note if you want)

It wasn't that Michael hated Luke or anything, he just hated the fact that he couldn't understand half of the shit the boy said.

It was always 'je' this or 'vous' that and Michael was lost; he couldn't hold a conversation with the French exchange student if his life depended on it and he honestly wanted to scream because he'd taken like six years of the damn language and Luke was really fucking hot, and Michael deserved to be able to communicate the fact that he wanted to fuck the boy into next month. Really, was it that much to ask for? He didn't think so. 

He relied on a translating app for most of the things Luke said; mainly about how warm it was all the time and how quaint Michaels family was (Michael was 99% sure Luke said that in an attempt to kiss ass, he seemed like that type of guy). There were some things that Michael couldn't understand and when Luke would look at him with an inquisitive expression like 'you've got no answer' Michael would nod and smile because that's what he saw people do in movies.

Luke was on the couch, playing with the television remote. He kept pressing the buttons, flipping channels, turning the volume up and down, and at one point changing the input to DVD and making the screen go blue. 

Michael'd tried to wrestle the remote from the boys grasp. "Luke, chill. I'll fix it if you give me the remote." 

It sometimes felt like he was dealing with a five year old. Luke got attached fairly quickly to various things, like the socks Michael let him borrow when they got caught in a thunderstorm on the way home from the library, and a teddy bear Michael had thrown in the spare room closet and Luke had found when he was unpacking. 

"Non je l’ai." Luke held the remote away from Michael, pushing at more buttons until the television turned off. He shot Michael a guilty smile. "Désolé." 

Michael rolled his eyes. It'd been three weeks with the blonde living with his family, and god, Michael had never thanked his parents as much as he did then for not having anymore kids. 

"Do you want me to show you how it works? For the fortieth time?" Michael held out his hand and Luke shook his head.

"Non, j'ai bien. Je comprends un peu." 

Michael sighed, pulling out his phone. He typed in the words he kind of understood into the translator and a bunch of nonsense spit itself out. He dropped the device on the seat, watching Luke fumble around with the television remote again.

"Tu es si sexy.." 

Michael frowned at Luke's words because what the fuck did he say? Luke had this shit eating grin on his face that made Michaels stomach twist nervously. "What?"

"You are hot." Luke's eyebrows creased as he spoke, clearly not sure if that was the English translation. He looked at Michael with these eyes that screamed, did I do it? Am I right?"

Michael snorted, shaking his head. "Thanks, Lukey." He gently punched the boy in the arm, watching as the boy turned away from him, almost crawling into himself. Michael could see his cheeks were tinged red, he was probably unsure of what had just gone on and if he was even speaking the proper English.

"Tu es méchant ." Luke mumbled ever so quietly, face nearly buried in one of the throw pillows. 

Now that Michael knew. He frowned, pulling at the French boys arm. "Luke, why am I mean?"

"Parce que." 

"No, Luke, I want a reason." Michael shifted himself closer to Luke, pulling his arm in a feeble attempt to turn the blond to look at him. "What did I do?"

Luke sighed, turning to look at Michael. His cheeks were flushed a faint pink that settled nicely on his fair skin. "Vous avez fait pousser des fleurs dans mes poumons et même si elles sont belles, je ne peux pas respirer."

Michael had absolutely no idea what Luke had just said besides that he couldn't breath, something was beautiful and flowers. The dour expression on Luke's face gave him no insight into his words and Michael was almost 100% sure Luke couldn't translate it into English.

"I like you?" Luke said, the words more of a question than a statement. Nonetheless Michael grinned, silently pleased with the situation taking place.

"Do you?" Michael couldn't help the teasing tone that inked its way into his voice. 

Luke nodded, hesitantly like he wasn't quite sure if he was answering properly. He was facing Michael fully now, cheeks slowly going back to the creamy white that Michael wanted to see flush pink again. 

"Je veux baiser ." Luke's cheeks heated up quickly, burnishing a dark red that Michael quite enjoyed on him.

He understood this; he'd used these words on plenty of girls before in hopes of getting laid. Of course, almost none of his attempts had worked (give or take a few), but with Luke sitting as close as he was, having just said that he wanted to fuck in French, shit; Michael couldn't say no. 

"D'accord." The most simplistic word in the French vocabulary -after la bitte, Michaels favourite word when he got angry and didn't want his parents to know he was screaming dick- had Luke launching himself over the cushions and onto Michaels lap, clumsily of course, and with a near head banging injury.

Luke's baby blue eyes roamed Michaels face, drinking in his features like he'd never seen the boy before in his life. 

Michael couldn't help but let his gaze fall to Luke's lips. They were pink and nicely shaped, probably a bit rough too as he was always chewing on them. There was a hole Michael hadn't noticed before on Luke's bottom lip, a small puncture a little to the left that could only be from a lip ring. "Uh... Tu as un piercing à la lèvre?" So maybe his six years of French paid off a little more than he'd expected. 

Luke nodded. He leaned in a bit, enough that Michael could smell his shampoo, the very one he smelled every night when he went in to get a shower after Luke finished his. His right leg was pressed against Michaels, warm and hard, probably muscle from playing footy with his friends back in France.

"C'est cool."

He breathed a sigh of relief when Luke smiled at his words. The blonde boys face was hovering dangerously close to his own, and Michael had to hold himself back from kissing him. If anything, Luke would make the first move, it would make everything much easier.

Evidently Luke realised this too, his lips were soft on Michaels, hinting at a harsh plumpness that Michael realised must've been from his excessive nervous chewing. He tasted like chocolate chip pancakes -or crêpés as he called them. Luke was gentle, moving his hands onto Michaels arms and rubbing up and down slowly, soft and caressing. He shifted slowly, deliberately but with enough stealth that Michael barely realised when Luke's legs swung over his own, leaving the blonde straddling Michaels lap.

Michael debated to grabbing his ass; it was probably the best idea he'd ever had, but he wasn't sure of Luke's reactions so he decided against it, instead letting his hands fall to rest on Luke's narrow hips, bunching up the soft material of his cotton t-shirt. 

Luke hummed against Michaels lips, his mouth opening slightly before he pulled back, not allowing Michael in. "S'il vous plaît, Baise moi." 

It seemed like out of seven words, Michael understood two -albeit they were the two that could make or break the whole conversation. "Lose the shirt."

Luke was quick to pull the white cotton over his head, dropping it to the floor and placing his hands on Michaels chest, pushing up the fabric of his shirt. "You too."

His accent was so thick, Michael couldn't help but chuckle softly, leaning up to pull his shirt over his head. Luke's hands were back on him, running along his torso smoothly, taking in the soft pale skin and dark tattoos scattered about. He drew his fingertip across the inked skin, tracing the permanence. 

"Take pants off too?" Luke was staring at Michael intently, hands poised as if waiting for a signal. Michael nodded and Luke's fingers were popping the button of his jeans and sliding the zipper down. The tips of his fingers rolled beneath the waistband of his jeans, leaving little promises and testy dips. Luke shifted up, enough so that Michael could lift his hips and slid his jeans down his thighs, leaving his cartoon designed boxers on show. 

Luke seemed to be impatient. His hands were back to Michaels chest, splayed across the warm skin. He was fully on Michaels lap, enough so that Michael could feel the curve of his ass riding along his cock.

"Off." Michaels hands were on Luke's jeans, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down. He didn't wait for Luke to lift his hips or give him an angle good enough for him to slide the pants off; he yanked at them and Luke moved with him, scooting around until Michael could drag the denim material from his legs and leave them on the floor, a crumpled blue mess.

Luke moved in, lips attaching to Michaels feverishly, delicately squirming around in his lap like a puppy trying tiger comfortable; Michael knew better, he felt the movements, the sudden acuity of where Michaels cock was and how Luke's was almost pressed against it perfectly. 

"These too." Michael gestured to Luke's boxers, eyes glued to the bulge against the black fabric that accented his pale skin wonderfully. 

Luke stood up from Michaels lap, hands going to the waistband of his boxers. He hesitated and Michael froze, prepared to tell the boy they didn't have to do anything else because shit, he had fucking hesitated like he wasn't sure about anything happening in those moments. 

And then the boxers were on the floor around Luke's ankles, his cock standing proudly against his stomach flushed a pink-red -that totally competed for Michaels favourite colour on the boy- and dribbling precum. 

Michaels mouth hung open slightly and drool pooled. He wanted to get his lips around Luke's cock, god, he'd do anything to be able to taste the blonde boy.

Luke took a few tentative steps towards Michael, much smaller than necessary before straddling his lap again, right hand going to his cock and stroking smoothly. Michael let himself sit there and watch Luke jerk at himself, lower lip pulled into his mouth and cheeks a light pink, barely flushed at all.

"Come here." Michael tapped his chest, signalling for Luke to lay his head down. The boy did, the scent of his shampoo stronger now. Michael could see the soft curve of his ass swooping down below his back, round and smooth, he wanted to touch it.

He knew it was intimate, everything about their current position was, but he had no qualms wetting two of his fingers and bringing them down to Luke's puckered muscle, pushing one in slowly before dragging it back out, testing the waters. He ignored the soft gasp Luke gave, mildly pleased at the thought of Luke being so exceptionally tight because he'd never had sex before and the sudden pressure moving into him was so unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. He pushed the finger in again, this time continuing, free hand moving to hold Luke's back down from arching suddenly and blocking his delicious view. 

"You look lovely like this." Michael was almost knuckle deep in the boy when Luke shuddered, breath hot against Michaels chest.

Luke shifted his hips, his cock dragging along Michaels and his hole riding along his finger. "Encore un." 

Michael hummed, pulling out his finger and pressing two in, softly of course, all the while mumbling soft nothing's in Luke's ear as the boys breathed became more and more ragged. He debated on a third finger, deciding to wait for Luke to plead for it, hopefully in French -Michael swore Luke's little pleas in his native language turned him on, just a little more than it should've. 

"Mon dieu, plus." There it was, the soft mumbling pleas that Michael just couldn't say no to. His third finger slid in alongside the other two, opening Luke's body and leaving the boy gasping. "Mon dieu."

Michael couldn't agree more as he opened the boy delicately, allowing Luke to control the speed and deepness of each press.

"Baise moi." Luke's words were throaty, hanging heavy with his accent.

Michael nodded, slowly slipping his fingers from the boy. He rolled Luke off of him, watching as the boys chest rolled harshly with every breath and his eyes, as glazed as they were, stayed locked on Michael. He slid his boxers off, allowing them to drop to his feet before he stepped out, kicking them a few feet away where they landed a crumpled mess, much like Luke's had. 

Luke spread his legs, just about holding his feet up in the air as Michael approached him, spitting in his hand and coating his cock, stroking gently up and down his flushed member, eyes focused on Luke's hungry gaze watching his hand move. 

He leaned over Luke's body, pressing it into the couch. Luke's legs went to his waist, shy at first before wrapping tightly as Michael glided his cock along Luke's hole, not quite pushing in. 

When he finally entered the blondes body, the room was filled with gasps of surprise and probably pain, it wouldn't have surprised Michael. He continued to move in, knowing it wouldn't benefit anyone if he froze and waited, Luke would still be tight and almost unwilling to take him, body clenching. 

"Relax." Michael brushed at Luke's face, knuckles trailing along the boys cheeks softly. Luke nodded, seeming to understand. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breaths. Michael felt no difference, continuing to push in.

Luke whined out, legs tightening. "Ta queue est si grande ."

Michael smiled, hips stuttering as he bottomed out. Luke's one arm was thrown around his neck, holding on as his legs wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him close. 

"Oui." Luke was mumbling the word repeatedly, hips jerking up to meet Michaels first testing trust. "Plus fort, Michael."

His hips snapped against Luke's ass, digging in to the soft skin as he allowed himself to fall apart to the point of Luke crying out 'je t'aime' and his hand dancing around his flushed cock, hungry to come. 

Luke whined loudly. "Tu me fais me sentir tellement bien." He barely finished his sentence when he came, coating his roach in strings of white, his hole clenching like nobodies business around Michaels cock, drinking from him thirstily. 

Michael continued to thrust into him, sloppy and uncoordinated. His hips stuttered as he came, filling the blonde with his warm seed and tired promises of continuous sex until he left. He rolled off of the blonde, cock slowly slipping out of him, leaving him a leaking, panting mess. 

He decided the pink-red flush of Luke's cock springing from his boxers was his favourite colour on the boy and made him promise that if he wanted to fuck again, to let Michael know.

**Author's Note:**

> Weeuu, new story!
> 
> So, like I think I can only write decent smut late at night, probably because it's night and my brain isn't really capable of functioning. I don't know if I really satisfied this prompt but I kind of liked this and I hope you guys did too.
> 
> I have a crapload more requests to write but feel free to send any prompts to @/ antisocialhood on tumblr and I'll be sure to get your requests out!
> 
> I'll probably be writing a few more this week, no promises though because I'm super lazy and need sleep for Prom and After Prom, so bear with me.
> 
> Have a wonderful week, i love you all very much.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x


End file.
